


the boy inside

by coffecolors



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Based on a Creepypasta, Demonic Possession, Disappearance, Gen, Mystery, Urban Legends, mentions of baekxing, mentions of cannibalism, murder by posessed man? idk, this ain't scary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27039277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffecolors/pseuds/coffecolors
Summary: “Let me get inside”
Kudos: 7
Collections: Challenge #8 — Tales of the Past





	the boy inside

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by "[the boy in the window](https://www.creepypasta.com/the-boy-in-the-window/)" creepypasta, but not related at all.

"I don't like this place," Baekhyun squealed, snuggling closer to his boyfriend.

"Calm down, we will only stay here for a couple of days," Minseok replied, next to them.

There are nine friends around a bonfire, all of whom have throw blankets over their bodies and a flashlight they pass around as they tell scary stories before going to sleep.

Baekhyun is the most affected by the stories, hiding under Yixing’s arms to feel safe.

“Okay guys, my turn. I have a good one” Junmyeon starts, holding the lamp.

“Is it that one about the faceless guy again? Anything but that, please” Jongin groans, not wanting to hear that boring mess _again_. 

Sehun was too busy burning a marshmallow to pay attention to them. Jongdae could say the same, more interested in scrolling through twitter than in Junmyeon’s story, whatever it was. Chanyeol was good at pretending to pay attention but he was kinda distracted playing a game on his cellphone. Everybody’s attention dispersed as soon as it was Junmyeon’s turn.

“No! This is better, I promise. My grandfather told me about this old creepy-ass legend about this cabin”

“Cut it out, I don’t wanna hear it… I wanna be able to sleep tonight!” Baekhyun whined loudly. However, Junmyeon didn’t care about the complaints.

“Okay, so... “ Junmyeon clears his throat. “Legend says that under our cabin there used to be a basement that led directly to a slaughterhouse… and that there is a demon that possesses anyone who tries to go through that basement. They say that if you are possessed by this demon, you will eat anyone who gets in your way”

Surprisingly, everyone starts laughing instead of being scared. Junmyeon's stories always ended with laughter with how ridiculous they were. A demon that turned you into a cannibal now? Come on.

"Uh, well,” Yixing looked directly at his boyfriend, “maybe I wanna get possessed tonight, I’d like to eat Baekhyun’s a-”

"AH! Enough! I'm going to bed" Baek immediately gets up, too terrified and embarrassed to keep listening. 

Yixing was one of the last ones to go to bed. Next to him was a snoring Baekhyun and the sounds of his boyfriend soon lulled him to sleep.

It was an intense and annoying sound that made him wake up around three in the morning. Soon he heard Baekhyun calling him with a soft voice, but when he turned around, his boyfriend was fast asleep. He was about to shift to a more comfortable position to continue sleeping when suddenly he heard someone calling him again, more clearly, and this time it was Junmyeon's voice.

He couldn’t remember how he got there, only that the voice guided him into the living room and made him remove a huge mat that hid a mysterious door under it. 

_“Let me get inside”_ The voice spoke again.

When he was in the basement, the door closed by itself, leaving him trapped in the dark.

He screamed for hours until his voice could no longer be heard. He had no other choice but to start walking.

He couldn’t see anything, he didn’t know where he was.

Time didn’t seem to pass. He walked for hours until he hit something soft and wet.

Then there was a sudden smell of putrefaction, so intense that he had to stop to throw up a couple of times. 

And suddenly, there was too much light. 

Thousands of freshly mutilated bodies laid piled on top of each other, detached arms and teeth all over the ground. 

But that was not what left him petrified. 

In front of him, there was an exact replica of himself, except for some tattoos on his face. "L I T" is what could be read in them. He saw himself smiling widely, so much that the corners of his mouth started to bleed and then there was blood coming out of the man’s tattoos as well.

Yixing tried to run, but the more he tried, the closer _he_ got to _him._

* * *

Baekhyun was awakened by an unpleasant smell.

But as soon as he opened his eyes, his boyfriend was in front of him, looking at him silently.

"Yixing?"

He got no answer. Slowly he got out of bed, but his bare feet immediately felt wet. He was about to make a fuss when he realized what it was.

Blood.

"Yi-Yixing?" Baekhyun raised his voice. "Don't make these kinds of jokes, you know I don't like them!"

As soon as he came out of the room, he noticed that the basement door was open, and around him, the inert bodies of his friends spread all over the place; with their throats slit, legs detached, some even without arms.

And then, Baekhyun felt the intense heat behind his body, it was followed by a scream that died as soon as Yixing cut his throat open. A deep, long incised injury on the front of his neck. Baek immediately fell to the ground, trying to contain the bleeding as the love of his life watched him bleed to death on the floor.

"Let me get inside" Yixing spoke this time, a wicked tone marring his words.

“ _Plea-”_

Baekhyun tried to scream but at last the words died on his throat, and soon he drowned in the blood his lungs were pushing out of his wounded body. The smile Yixing gave him was the last thing he could see before the latter cut inside his chest, reaching for his barely-beating heart.

* * *

A hundred years later, there’s a group of nine people around a bonfire, one of them hugging his petite boyfriend tightly, listening to a story about a poor boy who was possessed by a powerful demon around the area. Some people say that the boy's screams can still be heard inside the hut or sometimes an intense knocking coming from the basement door. Some say if you watch closely you could catch a glimpse of a boy roaming around the cabin, waiting for his next victim.

**Author's Note:**

> ok, this is very very messy but i couldn't wrap my idea around one single thing and i ended up submitting this nonsense, and i wanted to get out of my comfort zone and write scary shit. turns out i can't OTL. hope at least u enjoy some bits of this story and btw, this ain't beta-ed, so... please understand ;;. thank you to the mods for being so nice and patient with me.


End file.
